


A Wonderful Day To Be Had

by Fabletale



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Gen, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabletale/pseuds/Fabletale
Summary: Mettaton forgets someone's birthday, then he makes a wish.





	A Wonderful Day To Be Had

 

It had been a long season. With the Thanksgiving hype dying down and Christmas season beginning, the famous robot treasured every moment of rest. The outside chill was oddly satisfying as he walked home, and his metal hand clinked with the brass doorknob of his luxurious house. 

While Mettaton did love being washed in stage lights and regarded with fans incomprehensibly cheering for him, he knew that his fame in the human world was taking a much larger toll on him than he had anticipated. 

For starters, Mettaton could not find the time to be with his family and friends. It’s not as if… he spent quality time with them before the barrier broke, but now, things were different. Too different. Sometimes Mettaton wished he could return to the simpler life - back to the Underground, back to the kindness of monsters, and even back to his box-shaped body at times. Now at his comfortable home, he went to sit down at his desk, resting his forehead on the table’s edge.

Yes, Mettaton did love his new, gorgeous body, but he had come to realize how obsessed he was with it, as if it were the solutions to all his problems. He knew it wasn’t; he could see that now. It didn’t help that the media was now as fixated on his body as he used to be. They all wanted him to change. They all wanted him to be more feminine, more boisterous, more and more and more.

But Mettaton wasn’t going to change. He knew that he couldn’t please everyone, and he had no reason to try. He put himself out there for the people he cared about. Frisk, Shyren, Alphys, Mad Dummy, Blooky… and of course, his countless fans that cared about him as well. He would always stay loyal not only to his fans, but his friends, too. 

With that in mind, Mettaton propped himself up on an elbow and turned on his monitor. He had to respond to yet another nondescript online interview or read through his business email. He frowned at the length of the letters and the number of untouched letters in his inbox, and, with a sigh, he did the unthinkable - he decided to procrastinate.

He retreated into his bedroom and slipped into his bed. A rather fancy-looking king-sized bed with plush pink and white decor. His SOUL relaxed at the feel of the heavy blankets around his body, and he drifted into a light, dreamless sleep, and awoke with a distant buzzing heard from his nightstand. He should have muted his phone. Tiredly, he reached over to grab the glittery phone and let out a sigh of relief when the name, in glaring white letters, read “Blooky”, and Mettaton did not hesitate to answer the call.

“Good evening, Blooky.” Mettaton said, allowing his voice to seep with an honest exhaustion. “What did you need?”

“I… uh… could you please come here, Metta…? I just… really need you here right now.” Napstablook murmured, unsure of their own words. Mettaton practically leapt out of bed with newfound energy, and almost shouted into the phone “Oh, Blooky! Don’t worry, darling, I’ll be there in two minutes.” The robot reassured. He then ran out the front door, equipped his jetpack, and made his way through the glorious night sky. Just as Mettaton promised, he was at his cousin’s house in a flash.

Mettaton almost threw the door open, but he hesitated long enough to remember that Napstablook was a timid monster by nature, and Mettaton didn’t want to startle them and upset them more than they already were. With quiet confidence, Mettaton opened the door slowly and entered Napstablook’s house. It was quite dark, with a faint glow in the distance and not a sound could be heard.

“Blooky?” Mettaton called out. He made his way further into the house, gently closing the door behind him, and allowed the faint pink glow of his encased SOUL to illuminate the room enough for him to find the light switch. The light snapped on with a blinding glare, and then Mettaton saw it.

Balloons, cake, modest gifts, and DJ music filled the tiny livingroom, leaving Mettaton with his jaw dropped. Napstablook was there on one side of the table, smiling at their cousin, and Mad Dummy was there as well, aggressively headbanging to the music. With wide eyes, Mettaton spoke.

“Bl- Blooky? What is all this?” He stammered. It wasn’t often he was caught off guard.

“Don’t you… remember what today is…?” Blooky flashed a small grin. With the surrounding decorations, Mettaton began to think hard and fast, assuming he forgot one of his own cousin’s birthday.

“IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY, BIRTHDAY, BIRTHDAY!!!” Mad Dummy cheered, and Mettaton was stunned. Did he really lose track of the day? He stepped forward, and Napstablook guided him into the free seat, right in front of the glow of candles.

With everyone around him, Mettaton felt a smile etch onto his face, and he leaned forward to blow out the candles, making the perfect wish in his heart. And then he blew out the candles.

“I love you all.” He said, with tears in his eyes.


End file.
